Candy
Name: Candina Sweetie Twinkle Pie (Candy for short) Species: Pony Type: Alicorn, Filly Si blings: CandyCane (Sister) Pinkie Pie (Cousin, legal guardian) Starla Twinkle (Mother, eceased) Chaos Cloud (Father, deceased ?) Gingerbread, Minty, Mint (All cousins) Gender: Female Age: 11 Eyes: Blue Talent: Crown crafting Cutiemark: Crown Personality: Candy is a very happy and spazzy Alicorn. She is bubbly and kind, but she can snap a bone if she needs to. She is always willing to help anypony in need, and she's a little bit naive. She always looks for the good in somepony, even when it isn't there. She is considered a "Carrie-Rue" by many ponies. Relationships: TBC Past: Candy was not born in Cloudsdale, Equestria or Canterlot, but in a town called Unicornia. which was far away from Ponyville and Cloudsdale where, if you weren't a unicorn, you were considered inferior to others. Even normal ponies were considered inferior.. The only ones who has equal and strong rights were the Unicorns themeselves; the Pegasi and ponies were treated horribly. Candy had two older siblings, and one around the same age as her, and her father and mother. Her mother was kind and decent, but her father, however, was abusive. He abused poor Candy, but only when her mother wasn't there. Candy would usually cry herself to sleep, but her mother, without knowing the cause of her trauma, taught her this lullaby: "hush little filly, don't make a tear. The whole world is safe, and I am here. With the guidance, of ponies who love you, go ahead and fill the sky with dreams." Candy took a magic camp, and got made fun of for her lack of assertiveness and trouble with magic. Her mother eventually convinced her father to move to Cloudsdale, where she was made fun of even more. Although a filly named Starlight usually defended her, it was always the same at home. Two years later, when she was 8, a tradgety struck: Her mother had died, leaving her father to do whatever he wanted to do to her and her siblings whenever he wanted. So he did. Once, he did things so bad that I can't go into any detail; so horrible that she ran away, running farther and farther away from her father, home, two siblings. She avoided everyone and everything, and after a few weeks she finally made it to Ponyville, where Unicorns, Ponies, and Pegasi were all treated alike. She later lived with a pet cat named Sprinkles. At the age of 10, she disovered her long lost sister Candycane. She gave her a few assertive tips,and taught her to always be happy because, I quote, "Life is too short to be spending it in misery." At the end of a few months of training, Candy was a whole new filly. She and her sister went to live with Pinkie Pie. They didn't know where their father was, and they sure didn't want to know. She had forgotten all about her rough life, but still sometimes has nightmares about it. Remember, mental scars can hear, but pyhsical ones cannot. They're here to stay. Trivia: *"Carrie-Rue" came to me while I was about to type "Marry-Sue". I figured the same laws in IRL dont go for her. *Her creator kinda did a "copypasta" thing from a MLP Creepypasta. Don't sue her. *Candy would be 14 in real life, since she was created in 2010/2011 *Candy was originally a Unicorn. Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:Fillies Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Ponies Category:Characters